


Wickoff imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of wickoff imagines from my tumblrs





	1. Wickoff as parents headcanons

· they have a daughter that Julia carried

· and with the help of magic also has Kady’s DNA

· Kady is the strict parent

· Julia’s more of the chill parent who is still strict when she needs to be

· especially when it comes to academics

· ‘no TV 'till your homeworks done’ rule

· thier daughter is crazy smart

· reading all of Julia’s old books about magic and Fillory

· Kady teaching her battle magic

· Julia is a PTA mom and Kady’s the mom that all the other parents are afraid of

· the school principal is terrified to even look her in the eyes

· Kady is stressed out 24/7 when she becomes a teenager

· “oh god she’s going to drink and do drugs and have sex”

· “you mean she’s going to do all the things you use to do?”

· “exactly! We need to give her an 8 o'clock curfew”

· she’s a few years older than Quentin and Eliot’s boys so she babysits and the four adults go out together

· Uncle Quentin spoils her

· “how’s my favorite niece?”

· “uncle Q I’m your only niece”

· not only is she really smart but she’s a really powerful magician

· she’s basically a badass like her moms


	2. General headcanons

· they don’t really have a first date they just kind of hooked up one night and was like guess we’re dating now

· all nighters reading books about magic and spells

· Kady carrying Julia to bed most nights

· watching movies with Julia’s head on Kady’s lap

· Kady playing songs for Julia on the piano

· and singing for her

· they wear each others clothes

· coffee shop dates

· practicing spells together

· Kady teaches Julia sign language  
Bonus: a double date with Queliot  


· they go bowling because Quentin wants to redeem himself after his childhood incident

· Quentin and Julia are competing to see who does better

· Eliot and Kady couldn’t care less about bowling but they think it’s cute how competitive Quentin and Julia got

· Plus they get to stare at their asses when they go up to bowl

· they get bad bowling alley food

· but go out for a real pizza after

· playing in the arcade

· Kady wins Julia a stuffed animal from the claw machine

· Quentin tries to get Eliot one and fails miserably

· Eliot kisses his forhead and tells it’s okay

· they play dance dance revolution and of course Quentin has no idea what he’s doing

· Kady and Eliot go against each other and Eliot ends up winning leaving a pouting Kady Julia has to kiss better


End file.
